Cartons made from one-piece blanks with a coupon included as part of the blank have been proposed (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,135 and 3,625,412).
Coupons have been included as part of a major top closure flap (U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,135) and have been attached to, but not forming a part of, essential structural elements of cartons such as walls, sides or closure flaps (U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,412).
Removable flap portions for use in a top section of a cardboard receptacle have been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,664). Mailing tags have been foldedly positioned against the outside wall of a film carton (U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,679) and coupons have been illustrated as placed in and as part of the carton walls (U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,253).